Remember Me?
by CarolynWrites
Summary: The night of Clary's 18th birthday had been a weird one, even for someone other than Clary. After that night, Maureen had too many unanswered questions, and the space she was giving her spunky red-haired friend just wasn't working anymore. If she wants answers, she is going to seek them out herself. (A pretty short story about what happens when Clary and Maureen meet again.)


**A/N**

 **Okay, so ever since the first season of Shadowhunters, I have had an idea eating away at me. I have been asking myself one question, over and over and over again.**

 **What happened to Maureen?**

 **I know her and Simon had a thing, but still, if your friends disappeared without so much as a text, wouldn't you be curious? Either way, here is a short story,about Maureen finding out about the Shadowhunters World.**

 **Also, if you see any errors in the general storyline of the show, do not hesitate to tell me! I am often writing at night, so there is a pretty solid chance of mistakes in here. Okay. I am done talking.**

 **Lemme know what you think!**

 _ **Italics Represent the Thoughts of an Indicated Character**_

 **I do not own Shadowhunters.**

* * *

 **Maureen's POV:**

* * *

I hate math. I am absolutely terrible at it. So naturally when I am sitting in my math class listening to my professor drone on, my mind drifts off. I begin to think about the band. The music Simon and I make, and the insane names we come up with for the band causes a smile to creep up my cheeks. I begin to think about the night we performed "Forever Young" at the coffee shop.

Then, I remember how weird that night got. When Clary "saw" a blonde dude "covered in tats", I was very off put. She is not an idiot, so she wouldn't have imagined him. She ran into the club, and ran out before Simon and I even came back with drinks. I haven't seen her since. _Maybe I should stop by the loft to check on her._

 _Yeah, I think I will do that._ I decided lifting my eyes back up to my professor, and resuming my notes.

Yay math.

* * *

Walking into the loft, I immediately felt that something was off. In the main living area, items were thrown throughout the room, broken or just out of place. Glass shattered, and what looks like-claw marks?

"What the hell?" I mumble, walking up to Clary's room-or what was her room. The remains of the walls are covered in black ash, and there are no distinguishable items in the room. "Clary!" I yell frantically looking for my friend.

"Maureen?" a voice sounds from behind me. I turn, and look at the approaching figure.

"Dot? Where is Clary?" I rush up to her, grabbing her upper arms. She shakes me off, and begins pacing, while cursing. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a phone. She hits a few keys, and lifts it to her ear.

"Clary. It's me. I need you to portal to me right now. It's urgent." She says. As I wait for her to say something to me, I sit on the edge of the remnants of Clary's bed. "Opening the portal now" She removes the phone from her ear, and ends the call.

Dot raises her right hand, and squints her eyes. Her fingers spark a purple glow, and a spinning oval appears at her fingertips.

"What you are about to see, learn, and hear, you will never repeat to others. You take this to your grave." She commands, stepping to the side of the purple glow, waiting for the visitor. I simply nod, attempting to swallow the lump in my throat.

Suddenly, the portal closes, but no one appeared. What is going on?

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

* * *

"I don't know, Jace, I feel like I'm missing something." I confess, running a frustrated hand through my hair. I have been having insane stress dreams lately. Everything from my teeth falling out, to showing up at an art exhibit naked, you name it, I have dreamt it. I have been venting to Jace for the last twenty minutes.

"Clary, you just killed Valentine, your father. You may be feeling slightly guilty over that. It's perfectly normal." He reasons, reaching for my cheek.

"Yeah you're probably right." I respond, leaning into his touch. He wraps his strong arms around me, and I melt into his chest. Our embrace is interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. Sighing, I lift the phone from my back pocket, and press answer. "Hey Dot."

"Clary. It's me. I need you to portal to me right now. It's urgent." Dot says.

"Is something wrong? Okay, I will go to you." I respond, and listen to hear the call end.

"What was that about?" Jace asks, crossing his arms.

"I don't know," I frown, "Dot is opening a portal." On cue, the glittering portal opens up in front of us. I take a step towards it, before Jace grabs my arm to stop me.

"I'm going with you." he declares, walking forward in front of me. I shake my head, knowing that he won't let up about this. I step forward into the purple glow.

When we reach the other side, Dot is standing in my bedroom in the loft with an anxious look on her face. It isn't until I look over, when I see Maureen.

"What is Maureen doing here?" I press, eyes locked on one of my best friends.

"She went looking for you. What are you doing here?" she looks towards Jace with an icy stare. "Will you just deglamour?" I look to Jace, and grab my stele. I wave it over my glamour rune, until I feel myself materialize to the mundane eye.

"Oh my god." Maureen says, jumping off of the bed. "What is going on, Clary Fray?"

"We can't be here for too long...we should get back to the institute." Jace says, looking out the window. I grab Maureen's wrist, and pull her to my side.

"What are you doing?" I grab my stele, and open my own portal, this one gold. Jace walks through first, And I follow pushing Maureen in front of me through the gold fog.

* * *

 **Maureen's POV**

* * *

I am standing next to Dot when the purple blob appeared, and believe me, I was shocked to see no one walk through it. But then again, maybe someone did? Dot was talking to someone, or was it two someones?

"She went looking for you. What are you doing here?" She moves her head to the side, and stares down a ghost. "Will you just deglamour?"

What the hell is a glamour?

Sparkles dance through the air, and tattooed Clary and a blond dude appear before my eyes. I can only assume that he is the blond guy from the Pandemonium.

I didn't hear the rest of their exchange. I was in a state of shock that I couldn't shake.

The next thing I know, Clary is pulling me through another mess of gold light and sparkles. I become instantly nauseous, and I can hardly stand. Coming through the other side I somehow manage to keep from falling on my ass.

Quite the contrast from the remnants of Clary's loft, this new location was incredibly high tech. Monitors and equipment in large quantities were the highlights.

A tall brooding figure approaches us with agitation being expressed in his features.

"What is a mundane doing in the institute?" he asks Mr. Blonde.

"Honestly Alec, I have no idea."

Clary looks to them. "This is Maureen. She is one of my good friends from the mundane world."

I find it odd that no one is addressing me directly-like I am just an issue that needs to be solved.

"Look," Clary continued "I will take her to my room. Explain, and we will go from there."

Clary's plan didn't seem to please Alec, but he reluctantly agreed. Next thing I know, I am being ushered down a corridor into a bedroom.

I finally found my voice. "What the hell is going on, Fray?"

"Well...the thing is." she pauses, mind searching. "Do you remember when we had sleepovers as kids? We stayed up all night reading scary stories about vampires and werewolves, and would be too scared to turn out the lights." I nod my head slowly, not yet understanding. "Those legends-they're all true."

"I don't understand..."

"Well, the world around us," she gestures to emphasize her point "Is full of demon blooded creatures. Some that are pure demon, and others that are a sort of mix. Downworlder's are half demon, and half human. I am a Shadowhunter. I have angel blood running through my veins and I have the ability to use runes that give Shadowhunters-"

"Fray, oh my god, slow down. My head is spinning." I rest on the foot of her bed, and twirl one of my dark curls. "So if you are a 'shadowfighter'..."

"Hunter." She interrupts, receiving an icy glare from me.

"Shadowhunter, then where does Simon fit into this? I haven't seen him much either."

Clary hesitates before sitting next to me on the bed. "Shortly after I found out about this world, Simon was abducted by a clan of vampires." She closes her eyes, remembering. My stomach churns. "The leader of the clan, Camille, turned him into a.." She pauses, collecting herself. "She uh, she killed him." My mouth drops open.

"I don't understand, I have seen him.."

She interrupts me, "When he died, I had two decisions. I could either stake his heart, or bury him, and he could come back.." Clary seemed ashamed. "That night we buried him. And he came back a vampire."

I tried to wrap my brain around it. They lied to me! Well, maybe they didn't lie to me, but they didn't tell me! How could they?

"What didn't you say anything?" I ask her.

"This world is so dangerous. I shouldn't have even told you any of this now. He's probably gonna be so pissed at me.."

"Who?" I ask, "Mr. Blonde?"

She laughs "You mean Jace? Yeah. Him, and Alec."

"Was he the blonde guy you saw running into the club?"

"Yup. And it has been rocky, but it's great." she blushes.

"Woah, wait a minute...You are dating him?" I jump up from the bed, and pull her up with me. "Clary! I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you! I am so happy. Even if the Brooklyn academy didn't work out."she shakes her head.

"What happened?"

"Fighting demons isn't exactly a nine to five.. This world, is my life. It's the big family secret my mom had been hiding from me. God, I have so much to tell you...but you probably shouldn't stick around. Alec gets kinda grumpy cat when mundanes are in the institute."

"Can you walk me home? Suddenly I don't feel great about walking home knowing that the least of my worries is a mugger in the alley.." I shiver.

"Of course. But don't worry, as Shadowhunters, it is our job to protect the human world from the demon world." She starts for the door. "You know what? We can just portal there..."

"I would prefer to walk. No offense, but 'portaling' makes me feel more sick that a hangover after a night drinking..." she laughs and we head for the streets of New York.

* * *

Arm in arm, Clary and I strolled down the sidewalk. As I am in the middle of a story about my aunt getting wasted and dancing in a fountain in the middle of a college campus and getting arrested, I feel her arm go rigid. She steps away from me, and I am frantically looking around to see what is going on, to no avail.

Out of nowhere, she pulls out a glowing sword and starts swinging at the air. I ask her "what the hell is happening" over and over again, but I get no answer. In the middle of another plea, I am thrown to the ground with tremendous force. The pain coursing through my neck, was horrible. Now visible, is a sight I will never forget.

A miserable looking creature with menacing red eyes and razor sharp teeth leering over you is not the best way to end your day.

The noises of fighting are slowly drowned out by my blacking out. I feel a great relief as the creature vaporized in front of me.

"Maureen! Oh my god, are you okay?" Clary crouches down next to me.

"I think I am..." I try to sit up, but I fail spectacularly.

"I am going to portal us the rest of the way just to be safe. Tell your stomach that I am sorry." She says as she sparks a portal open.

Now in my bedroom, I am in a daze, but I can still make out the sound of Clary apologizing profusely.

"I should've never told you about this. It put you at risk, Maureen." she looks at me.

"You're wrong. You should have told me a long time ago."

She gave me a weak smile. "You know that you can never tell anyone about this, right? There are so many things that can go wrong, you couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of lives that would be lost, should that happen."

I nod slowly. "But, how will I know if you or Simon are in trouble?"

"I'm being trained for this. Also, I will always be with a team if I am on a mission, and Simon has friends in high places. We will be okay." she says assuringly.

"Don't be a stranger, okay? I have really missed you." I start to tear up, but I maintain eye contact.

"I promise. Maybe all three of us can go to a club sometime."

"Actually, I think I am done with clubs for a while..." I shake my head, not wanting to relive my dance with the demon.

She laughs. "I should go. Jace will be wondering what happened. Goodbye, Maureen."

"Stay safe, Clary." I respond, and we share a hug. She opens a portal, and once again steps into a fog of gold.

As I lay in my bed, I think about what had happened. I cannot believe that Clary and Simon are a part of a world full of demons...It is absolutely insane.

I sigh.

Simon. I can hear his laugh so clearly in my mind. Our music together was so beautiful. I wonder what he is up to these days...

I pull my laptop from the mess on my floor. I open instagram, and lo and behold, a picture of him and a different girl is his most recent post. Someone named Maia?

 _Ugh. Great. Someone other than me._

I guess I will keep waiting. _Oh my god. I never finished my math homework!_

I leap out of my bed and lunge for my forgotten backpack. I fish out my assignment. Damn. Fifty four problems. Looks like I am pulling an all nighter.

God, I hate math.

 **A/N**

 **OH MA GAWD.**

 **I haven't written a story in FOR-EV-ER!**

 **I had started this one a while back, and I just lovedddd the idea, I had to continue it right away. Lemme know what you think! There are probably going to be some issues that I will not notice, so let me know if you catch them! Writing at night may not have been my best idea, but here we are!**

 **School lately has been kicking my ass, so I haven't had much time to write. At all. But, hopefully soon I can get out another chapter of Red Carpet Romance, because now that Famous in Love is back, the creative juices are flowing. I know that this was on the short side, but it is better than nothing! I had a blast writing this, and my only hope is that it made you, you beautiful reader, smile at least once.**

 **If you made it to the end of this super long author's note, then CONGRATULATIONS! You have officially read a bunch of ramblings from a tired teen.**

 **Okay. I think I am done?**

 **Please comment! I 3 to hear feedback!**


End file.
